Total Drama Worlds
by MrAwesome1999
Summary: This season comes with 40 cartoon characters competing and 10 new teens being brought in to compete with them. Apps closed
1. Chapter 1

**I know I haven't been doing the best in Oc stories but now I'm in to doing one so here is the deal I need 10 ocs to compete with these other 40 contestant which are actually different characters from cartoon shows and here they are**

**Ed**

**Double D**

**Eddy**

**Bloo**

**Mac**

**Frankie**

**Blossom**

**Bubbles **

**Buttercup**

**Stan **

**Kyle**

**Cartman**

**Kenny**

**Spongebob **

**Patrick**

**Sandy**

**Squidward**

**Zim**

**Gir**

**Gaz**

**Dib**

**Peter**

**Lois**

**Chris**

**Meg**

**Stewie**

**Brian**

**Homer**

**Bart**

**Liza**

**Robin**

**Starfire**

**Beast Boy**

**Raven**

**Cyborg**

**Mordecai**

**Rigby**

**Finn**

**Jake**

**Marceline**

**And that's it I need ten ocs and here's the app**

* * *

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Bio:**

**Reason for entering:**

**Who are they friends with:**

**Who are they enemies with:**

**Clothes:**

**Audtion Tape:**

**Anything else is optional **

**Send them in I need 10! :)**


	2. Arrival and Cliff Diving

**Okay so here are the ocs that have been accepted.**

**1. Brianna Palmer**

**2. Randy Johnson**

**3. Payton Winter**

**4. Megan Anderson**

**5. Carson Rhodes**

**6. Serena Jones**

**7. Jason Evans**

**8. Nixon**

**9. Ruby Norman**

**10. Ben **

**i don't own anything other then Ben**

* * *

"Hello and welcome to this brand new season," Ben started," This season is going to have ten new teens and also 40 more contestants coming to the show. This season we will have probably the biggest season ever!"

A boat comes with a girl with a blue dress and a guy next to her coming out.

"Hello Brianna and Randy." Chris greets with a smile on his face.

"Hey." Brianna says and the guy next to her says, "Hey Chris."

A girl with ripped pants came of the boat with a big smile.

"Hey Payton nice to have you on the show." Chris says

"Awesome." Payton says and a walks past him as another girl with a blue tank top comes out. "Hi I'm Megan."

"Nice to have you." Chris says

"Thanks." Megan thanks him and greets the others

A another guys came out this time, "Whats up? The names Carson."

"Hey." Chris greets him and Carson walks past while another girl and guy come out.

"Hi I'm Serena but you can just call me Rena." Serena says

"And I'm Jason but call me Jay." The guy next to her says

Another guy comes out. "Hey I'm Nixon and I came to win."

"Whatever." Chris says rolling his eyes. As a girl and another guy are the last ones to get off the boat and then it leaves.

"I'm Ruby Norman." The girl says

"I'm Ben." The guys says

"Okay with the ten teens here it is time to introduce the cartoons charcters." Chris says as the next boat comes and Ed, Double D, and Eddy are the first ot get off.

"I'm gonna win this thing." Eddy says, "I'm Eddy by the way."

"Hello I'm Double D," Double D greet them," And this is our pal Ed."

"CHICKENS!" Ed yells in joy

"Shut up Ed." Eddy says annoyed with Bloo, Mac, and Frankie being next to come off the yacht.

"I'm Frankie Foster," Frankie greets, "These two guys are Mac and Bloo."

"Nice to meet you all." Mac says

"I'm Bloo, I feel I can win this whole thing." Bloo says

"YEAH RIGHT!," Eddy says," Everyone knows I'm going to win."

"Get over yourselves." Ben says annoyed

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are next to come out.

"I'm Blossom." The red one says

"Hi, I'm Bubbles." The blue one says

"Im Butterucp," the green one says

"Hey girls." Chris says

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny are next out of the boat.

"Hey I'm Stan." Stan says, "This is Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny."

"Hey." Kyle greets

"Whats up." Cartman says

"Mmmmmm." Kenny mumbles

Cartman sees the Powerpuff girls and snickers," What are you three supposed to be?"

"We're the Powerpuff girls." Blossom replied

"What are you supposed to do?" Cartman asked

"We're Superheroes." Blossom says

"More like superzeros." Cartman says and burst out laughing while the three girls looked offended

"LAY OFF CARTMAN!" Kyle yelled

"SHUT UP JEW!" Cartman yelled back

Next Spongebob, Patrick, Sandy and, Squidward came out

"Hi, I'm Spongebob," Spongebob greeted, "These are Patrick, Sandy, and Squidward."

"Howdy." Sandy greets.

"Hi." Patrick greets

"Whatever." Squidward says

Patrick goes up to Ed.

"Hey wanna have a staring contest?" Patrick asked

"Sure." Ed says and they begin.

"Looks like its a contest of the idiots." Squidward says with a smile and Eddy laughs

Zim, Gir, Gaz, and Dib are the next to come out the boat

"I AM ZIM!" Zim yells

"I LIKE CHIPS!" Gir yells out

Gaz is just playing her game and Dib says, " Zim is an alien!" Dib yells

"ALIENS!" Ed yells, "Where?"

"Yay! I win!" Patrick cheers

Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Stewie, Brian come out of the boat next

"Hey, I'm Peter." Peter says

"Hi I'm Lois." Lois greets

"Hi I'm Meg." Meg greets, "I think I can win it all."

"Or ugly it all." Chris says making Cartman, Eddy, Bloo, Ben, Nixon, Stewie, Peter and Squidward laugh

"Wow." Brian says

Homer, Bart, and Liza are the next to come out.

"I'm Homer." Homer says while drinking beer

"I'm Bart." Bart says

"Hi, My name is Liza." Liza greets

Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg come out.

"Hey I'm Robin," Robin greets, "This is Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg and we're the teen titans."

"Cool." Chris says

Mordecai and Rigby come out the boat next. "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"I'm Mordecai." Mordecai says

"The names Rigby." Rigby says

Finn, Jake, and Marceline come out and the boat leaves

"I'm Finn," Finn greets," This is Jake and Marceline."

"Whats up." Jake says

"Hi." Marceline says

"Awesome now with everyone here its time for teams," Chris begins, "Okay team blue will be Bloo, Bart, Zim, Ed, Jason, Stan, Bubbles, Lois, Starfire, and Ruby."

"I'm so leader!" Bloo says

"I ZIM shall lead the team." Zim says

"No way!" Bloo yells

"Team red will be Eddy, Cartman, Peter, Robin, Ben, Serena, Megan, Frankie, Meg, and Buttercup." Chris says

"I'm so gonna lead this team." Cartman says

"I'm leader." Eddy says

"Yeah right!" Cartman yells

"Okay next is yellow. This will have Homer, Jake, Rigby, Beast Boy, Double D, Stewie, Blossom, Payton, Sandy and Brianna!

"I call being leader!" Rigby says

"Shut up!" Stewie yelled

"Okay next is the green team. Mordecai, Finn, Carson, Spongebob, Nixon, Kenny, Brian, Randy , Gaz, and Raven!"

"Ah Sweet!" Mordecai cheers

"YEAH!" Finn cheers too

"Last team is the orange team. Dib, Gir, Chris, Patrick, Kyle, Mac, Squidward, Cyborg, Marceline, and Liza

"Cool." Mac says

"Okay teams some of you can use the confessionals!" Chris says

Confessional on

**Eddy: I can't wait to win all that money.**

**Cartman: What a bunch of losers. I'm gonna win this thing.**

**Serena: I sure hope I win.**

**Nixon: I got a feeling that I'm going to win.**

**Patrick: I am gonna win and lots of delicious krabby patties.**

**Zim: I Zim shall rule this game and win all the money.**

Confessional off

The 50 contestants were in the mess hall eating.

"Okay team lets try to get along." Meg tells her team

"Yeah Meg is right." Serena says

"HA! Like we're gonna let Meg be in charge!" Cartman says pointing at Meg and laughing making Eddy and Peter laugh also.

"She didn't say she wanted be in charge," Serena says," She said we should work together as a team."

"And we will," Cartman says," With me as leader we can't lose."

"With you as leader we might lose every challenge." Buttercup says

"SHUT UP SUPERZERO!" Cartman yells

"YOU SHUT UP!" Buttercup yells back

"Will you guys be quiet over there?" Raven asked trying to read a book.

"Yeah its getting annoying." Marceline adds

"They can't work together as a team." Bloo mocks

"Shut up!" Eddy points angrily at Bloo.

"You and you're team should try to get along Eddy." Double D says

"What do you know sockhead?" Eddy asked annoyed

"That good teamwork can get teams the win." Double D replied

"This team sucks." Ben says

"Well you guys need to stop with the fighting." Randy says and winks at Brianna.

"Okay teams time to start you're first challenge," Chris says,"You have to do something that's old to the show and that's job off a cliff. Here how that works the teams that make it in and have the most members in the circle wins. The team with the least members in the circle wins."

Confessional on

**Ben: Why couldn't I have been put on a different team?**

**Marceline: That team needs to get along better.**

**Finn: Hopefully Me, Jake, or Marceline can win this game.**

**Meg: My whole team other than Serena are a bunch of jerks.**

Confessional off

The teams were looking down at the cliff. "Okay the Blue Team is up first."

"I can do this." Bart jumps off the cliff

"I can too." Bloo jumps off after him.

"I refuse to do this!" Zim says

"Why?" Starfire asked

"I do not win to jump off this cliff because I don't want to die." Zim says

"Don't worry alien I will help you." Ed says and gets Zim and jumps off the cliff with giving Zim a bear hug.

"I can do the jumping off the cliff." Starfire says and jumps off.

"I can do this." Bubbles says and jumps off but screams.

"It's in the bag." Jason says and also jumps

"I can do this too." Lois jumps off

"I got this." Stan says

"Me too." Ruby says and they both jump off.

"Looks like team red is up next." Chris says

"Come on team!" Robin says

"I'm right behind you." Ben says as they both jump off

Buttercup, Peter, Meg, Sandy, and Serena jump off.

"Leave this to captain Eddy." Eddy says and jumps off

"I can do this." Megan says as she jumps off

"Lets do this thing." Frankie jumps off.

"Look at losers because here comes Cartman." Cartman says and jumps off

"Okay now its Team Yellow." Chris says

Confessional on

**Jake: Alright! We're up next and I know I can do this. Wish me luck lady!**

**Rigby: I can do this. I will show Mordecai that I can win this type of game.**

**Brianna: If I win this challenge maybe I can impress my team and Randy.**

Confessional off

Jake, Rigby, and Brianna jump off.

"I got this!" Beast Boy says and jumps off

"I don't think I can do this." Double D says

"Just go!" Stewie says and pushes Double D off.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Double D screamed as he went down the cliff.

"My turn." Stewie jumps off

"I'm gonna jump the crap off of this cliff." Homer says and jump off

"YAAAAAYYYYY!" Payton jumps off

"I got this." Blossom says and jumps off

"Okay now is the Green Team." Chris says

"WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Mordecai cheers

"Alright!" Finn says and they both run and jump off the cliff

"Lets do this!" Nixon says and jumps off

"Right behind ya!" Brian says and jumps off

"Mmmmmmmmm." Kenny mumbles and jumps

"I can't do this." Spongebob says scared.

"Come on Spongebob." Carson says

"Okay." Spongebob jumps off and closes his eyes

"I can do this." Randy jumps off

Gaz jumps off and crosses her arms.

"Whatever." Raven says and jumps off

"Okay last is team is orange." Chris says

"I will do it to stop Zim!" Dib says as he and Gir jump off

"I can't let Meg beat me." Chris says jumps off

"Twinkle, Twinkle Patrick Star!" Patrick sings as he jumps off

"I can do this." Kyle says and jumps off

"Yeah!" Mac jumps off

Squidward just signs and jumps off

"Booya!" Cyborg jumps off

"Lets to this." Liza jumps off.

"I got it." Marceline jumps off

"Okay that's everybody," Chris says," Lets see which team has the most in a circle. Team Blue has three. Team Orange and Yellow 2. Team Green 1. Team Red 0.

"Looks like Team Blue wins and Team Red will be sending someone home!" Chris says.

Confessional on

**Cartman: This is in the bag. Even though my team lost I'm still one step ahead.**

Confessional off

"Hey." Cartman says to Eddy and Peter.

"I want you guys to vote for Meg." Cartman says

"One step ahead of you." Eddy says

"Yeah."

"I also want you guys to join me in an alliance." Cartman says

"Nah." Peter replied

"I will." Eddy says and he and Cartman shake hands.

Confessional on

**Eddy: With this alliance I will be able to win this thing.**

**Peter: I feel I can win the money. **

Confessional off

"Okay," Chris says," Marshmallows go to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Serena!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Frankie!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Megan!

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

Eddy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

:

Peter!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Robin!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ben!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

Buttercup! And the last one is for

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cartman!

"Of course." Cartman says and takes his marshmallow

"WHAT?!" Meg asked in shock

"Well you are ugly and I don't want you on my team." Ben says

"Thats so messed up." Serena says and hugs Meg," Bye Meg."

"Bye Serena, I hope you win."

Meg leaves on the boat of losers while Cartman smirks

X

"Well that was an awesome first episode," Chris says," Tune in next time to see who will get eliminated next on...TOTAL...DRAMA...WORLDS!

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter. I worked hard on it :) Anyways yep its goodbye Meg XD I don't like her and she didn't have much use for the story anyway. But still hope you liked this chapter. I plan on making the Cartman and Eddy alliance last for a while. I have no idea who the main antagonist is yet. Who do you think it will be? Who do you think will leave next? Who do you want to win? Also there will be tunes of more alliances on the rise and more drama so sticks around. **

**Eliminated contestants: Meg **


	3. Sneak Peek!

Last time on TOTAL...DRAMA...WORLDS," Chris began," The 50 contestants came to the island and were made into teams of blue, red, yellow, green, and orange. Team Red was already having problems with Cartman making fun of Meg and ticking off Buttercup and calling her superhero. We also had the teams have a cliff diving challenge and some were scared, had a little too much beer, or something else. Team Blue ended up winning the first challenge and with Red coming in last place Meg was voted off for being too ugly. Who will leave next?! Will Cartman and Eddy rule the game?! Find out on TOTAL...DRAMA...WORLDS!

X

It was about 6 A.M. and Lois was talking to Peter and she didn't seem too happy.

"YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU VOTE OFF YOUR OWN DAUGHTER!" Lois yelled

"Come on she was giving the team a pretty ugly name." Peter tried to reason

"Sometimes I just don't get you Peter Griffin." Lois says while crossing her arms

Brian comes with a beer in his hands "Hey Lois whats with the fighting?"

"Peter helped his team vote off Meg." Lois says

"Wow Peter." Brian says, "I didn't know you would do that to her."

Peter put his head down in same,"I feel like a idiot."

"You should." Lois says

Confessional on

**Lois: I don't wanna be so mean to Peter but why would he betray our daughter.**

**Peter: What is her problem?**

**Brian: Man, I hope I can win this game.**

Confessional off

Cartman and Eddy were sitting on the porch of their cabin talking about their plans.

"So I think next time we lose we ditch Peter." Cartman says

"I say we get rid of Buttercup." Eddy replied

"Nah she could be useful and all Peter does is drink and crap." Cartman says crossinghis arms

"I still don't know." Eddy says

"Look, we can get the team to eliminate Peter because he seems like a strong competitor." Cartman explained

"Fine." Eddy says with a sigh of frustration

Confessional on

**Eddy: I'm not really voting off Peter. His strength good be useful. I'm voting for Buttercup.**

**Cartman: I hope that Kyle's team loses so that Jew can leave. I will be able to focus on the game more with him out of my sight.**

* * *

**_this is just a sneak peek. The real chapter will be up sometime but I wanted to give you guys something :)_**


	4. Important authors note

**I think that this story is going nowhere and I had alot planned for it but no I have just been to busy with other stories. So any I am going to ask you the readers if this story to go on. If yes then please give me a reason I did have a valentines day special planned but now I don't know. So do you readers what this to continue or should I just get rid of this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello guess what? I decided to keep this story but it might be a while before the next chapter comes up.**


End file.
